He's Gone Away
by rubyphantom56
Summary: Deathfic warning. Drarry Slash. Harry goes away and Draco waits for his return. Please read, honestly, the story is better than any summary.


A/N: Ok, I thought of this fic while we were singing in choir. The words will be at the beginning, at a few at the end. This is a rather long oneshot, so I do hope you enjoy it. Oh, and by the way, this is Ashley… my work. Let our readers compare the writing styles.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Characters belong to JKR, I just happen to be using them for my enjoyment. The song belongs to… whoever wrote it, which wasn't me. Not satisfied… then I'm not sure what to tell you.

Pairings: Harry/Draco- this is my fanship

Warnings: Little amounts of fluff, major amounts of character deaths.

Title: He's Gone Away

He's gone away 

_For to stay a little while_

_But he's coming back_

_If he goes ten thousand miles_

_Oh who will tie my shoes?_

_And who will glove my hands?_

_And who will kiss my ruby lips_

_When he is gone?_

_Oh he's gone_

_Look away_

_Over yandro_

oO0Oo

Draco's POV 

He's been gone for six months. An assignment for the order. If this wasn't so important to him, I'd be surprised if he accepted the new missions whenever they became available. I have hope though. People think that my dear Harry is dead, but I'm connected to him. If he dies, I'll be able to feel it.

When Harry and I got together three years ago, I distinctly remember him telling me that he wouldn't be the most pleasant to live with the impending battle ahead, he might not be around much.

_"Draco, you know that I love you, but I might not be the person for you," you take my hand and squeezed it. A small, sad smile crossed your face as you looked in my eyes._

_I pull out and then cup your head in my hands. I answered, "Harry, I love you. It's not supposed to happen this way, but I threw out all the rubbish about genders and bloodlines and my family. I'm yours Harry. Even if you don't think you deserve me, or that you're not the ideal person, you're wrong." I bit my lip and then whispered against your lips, "You are my everything, and I'll love you until the end of time."_

_I brushed my lips against yours in a soft caress. "You mean that, Draco?" You asked when you needed air. You tucked a few stray hairs behind my ears. "Do you mean that, and I mean really mean it, Draco?"_

_I pulled you to the ground with me. "I mean it. I love you always and forever. My heart, body and soul are yours to use as it pleases you. I belong to you in every sense. You are my love, and that must never change."_

_You rise on your knees and inhaled the scent of my hair. "Never is a long time."_

_"Would you want it any other way?" I asked, looking into your dancing, green eyes._

_"No. No other way would be satisfying."_

_"I thought as much. Now kiss me." You smiled and complied to my demand._

As I looked back at the memory, I realize that was from just after we got together. I felt my heart clench. There'd been no word from you for six months. Some days I was the eternal optimist, when on another I was as pessimistic as I could be.

I'd found a hobby that I seemed to become excelled at. Writing. I'd written some while you were here, and much more since you've been gone. I started again. Pulling out a new sheet of parchment and a quill and ink, my thoughts flowed through my head to my head and onto the paper.

_**"His deepest eyes could have been swirling pools of gold. Perhaps it was the blazing green, or the contrasting red. A bundle of colors all focused in his eyes. He was known for these eyes of his. They reflected a particular mood, and at the moment he'd become obsessed and passionate about one person. His lover, a vampire and werewolf hybrid was his greatest asset. **_

_**"The man of magical power was the most confident in all the land, and soon he became king..."**_

I looked a picture of you after about an hour. How much longer must I wait for you? Of course I promised to you that I'd be waiting for you. My heart clenched. But how much longer would you be removed from my sight?

oO0Oo

Another six months have gone by. It's been over a year now since you've left. I've had no form of contact with you. Nothing that would tell me that you're all right. How far have you gone? How many miles have you covered since you left me? Have you moved on? Have you settled down somewhere with a person that's not me?

I squeezed my eyes shut. I put my final touches on my first, and newly completed book.

_**"So, it's only natural, I suppose," Jeremy muttered against my lips. **_

_**"Yes, you did choose me after all. I'm your lover now, and forever in the future." Jeremy grasped my hand tightly, as if afraid to let me go.**_

_**"I'm not like you. I'm never going to be like you. I'm not able to live forever. I can't live forever. You don't know how much that hurts me." Jeremy's shoulders trembled in my arms, and I wrapped them around his small frame. **_

_**"Shhh. My love, you don't have to worry about that. You don't have to live forever either. I'll always come and find you no matter what."**_

_**"Do you promise that to me? You won't abandon me for anyone else, ever?" I looked deeply into his eyes, and saw the hope that lay inside those golden pools. **_

_**"I promise." I smiled and kissed him gently, "I'll find you life after life and make you fall in love with me time and time again. Finding you will be my goal, and being with you is my favorite thought."**_

_**His face lit up as he kissed me back. "I'm sure that I'll fall for you again. I'm sure I will."**_

I wondered to myself. If I died, and you lived forever, would you always come and find me, Harry? Perhaps I was just fooling myself into thinking you'll return to me.

Every night until you came home, I cried bitter tears that burned my eyes.

oO0Oo

_Eight years later..._

**Harry's POV**

I finally escaped my confines. I've been waiting for the right moment to get away. Draco, I'm finally returning to you. Part of me hopes that you've waited all this time for me, and another part never wants to return out of fear. This fear is fueled by paranoia, or I hope anyway, that you might have moved on with your life without me in it. Perhaps even gotten a new boyfriend. My heart felt tight as I thought this. After sighing, I continued on. These last nine years have taken a toll on my endurance and my life.

I managed to kill Voldemort within three months, but I've been locked away since then. Closing my eyes, I can vividly remember and see the blood of countless people on my hands. I had to escape. I had to get away so that I could return to you. I trudged up the stairs only to get past the wards and apparate out. I managed to get within a few miles of our home. Living in a remote area as we did, keeping wards around the entire property was a good thing. Our wards extended out five miles in diameter and I knew that you'd be alerted of my arrival.

I slumped onto the ground, unable to continue on. I blacked out. Some time later, I woke and finished the walk to our house. I knocked gently and I saw your face. "Draco, you're still here." I whispered. I felt my heart contract just then, and I didn't know of anything anymore.

**Draco's POV**

I heard the alarms go off, which meant that someone who hadn't been expected had shown up. I locked all the doors and windows. A couple hours later, I heard a tap on the door, and I open it to see my beloved barely standing up in the doorway. The shock of it all was broken when I heard your voice, cracked and happy whisper, "Draco, you're still here." Your eyes suddenly went wide, and you collapsed onto the ground. Automatically, I fell with you and checked for a pulse. I found none, and it didn't reappear when I tried and preformed CPR on you. Tears began pouring down my face in waterfalls. I hugged my knees to my chest and started rocking back and forth, trying to regain my self-control. When I managed to get myself under mental control again, I noticed a letter sticking out from your pocket.

I pull it out and read it. When I finished reading it, I looked up and saw a pack of Death Eaters approaching the door. I closed my eyes as soon as the green light from the _Avada Kedavra _spell hit me. I'll be joining you soon Harry, and I promise that you won't be alone this time, or ever again.

_Oh he's gone, look away, over yandro._

Fins.


End file.
